


gold rush

by Compulsory



Series: Evercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Lena gets lost in a daydream during her lunch date with Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Evercorp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Evercorp





	gold rush

Lena’s driver was nearing CatCo, but she was still running late. Lena wasn’t sure how many more lunch “dates'' she could go on before she spontaneously combusted. Their lunches had started off as just a friendly thing; they would eat lunch and catch up. They were both extremely busy with work and lunch just happened to be the best time for them to meet. But then they started flirting. Friend flirting. Totally, 100%, platonic flirting. She had started it really; it was just a one off comment, but Kara had looked so cute when she was flustered and she couldn’t stop herself from continuing to mess with her. “Kara, I still don't understand how you can eat all those potstickers and continue to look like a goddess.” Lena had said. This prompted a deep red blush and a bit of stammering from Kara before she eventually responded “It’s my metabolism Lena, shooting lasers out of my eyes burns a lot of calories.” The two had burst into a fit of laughter. She had continued to tease Kara with similar comments without reciprocation. But then, one day, Lena had come straight from a meeting with the board and hadn’t had time to change out of her suit. Kara had been bold enough to comment on it. “Rao Lena, I didn’t know you needed to look that hot in front of the board,” she had said. But it was just friend flirting. None of it was real ... or at least that’s what she told herself to keep from going insane. She had had a crush on her best friend for as long as she could remember. Finding out that the best friend she had a massive crush on was a superpowered Kryptonian did not help to contain her feelings. Lena shook her head. She needed to clear her mind; she was going to be at CatCo any minute now. 

Lena arrived at CatCo and made her way up the stairs to Kara’s floor. Kara greeted her and the pair made their way to the lunch balcony. “Lena, I have something to tell you,” Kara said. “It’s nothing bad, I hope. I just really need to get it off my chest. I totally understand if you don’t want to be my friend after. I really-” Lena cut her off. “It’s alright Kara, go ahead. I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll always be your friend. Remember?” Lena continued. “Right. Yes. Thank you Lena.” Kara fidgeted. “So what I wanted to tell you-” Suddenly Kara shifted. She pushed up on the table and her biceps flexed through the shirt ...Lena lost track of what Kara was saying. While part of Lena’s mind was definitely thinking about  _ other  _ purposes for Kara’s toned, strong arms, she was mainly lost in the thought of how Kara’s arms would feel wrapped around her in the morning. Lena had completely tuned out Kara. Now her mind was entirely somewhere else…

“Mmm. You’re warm” Lena said. Kara was snuggled up behind her in bed, her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist. “Oh. Do you want me to move?” Kara asked. “No. I like you there.” Lena replied. “Do you now?” Kara whispered in her ear before moving down and kissing her neck. “Kara!” Lena gasped. “Where else do you like me?” Kara said hungrily. “I-” Lena was cut off with a rumble in Kara’s stomach. Lena giggled. Kara whined. Lena turned around and kissed Kara before getting out of bed. “Let’s get you some food,” Lena said. She walked across the wooden floors of Kara’s apartment and slipped on the National City University hoodie hanging on her door before heading to the kitchen. 

Lena had settled on making pancakes for breakfast, they were fairly quick and easy and Kara ate so much food it seemed to be the best choice. Lena stood lost in thought, stirring the pancake batter when a pair of hands slipped around her waist from behind. Kara kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. “Mmm smells delicious.” Lena giggled. “I haven’t started cooking them yet, you shouldn’t be able to smell anything.” Kara quickly dipped a finger into the batter and tasted it before exclaiming “Tastes delicious!” Lena laughed again. “That’s disgusting. You know there are raw eggs in there?” Lena remarked. “Doesn’t matter, I can't get sick, remember?”. Lena turned around so she was facing Kara now. “Ugh, you Kryptonians and your perfect health.” Kara pulled her into a kiss. Lena was now pressed against the back of the kitchen counter. She reached her hand back to steady herself and hit the spatula she had been using to stir the pancake batter. Pancake batter hit the ceiling and covered them both. They both burst out laughing. “Here let me help you get cleaned up,” Kara said. Kara got a cloth and lifted Lena’s chin to help wipe off the batter on her face. Kara moved the towel across her face, trying to wipe everything off. Kara giggled. “You might want to go look in the mirror.” Lena made her way over to the bathroom. “Kara Danvers!” She squealed. The batter was smeared all over her face; the towel had only made it worse. 

“Lena? Lena?” Kara called. “Lena? Are you okay? Oh Rao I shouldn’t have said anything. I really shouldn’t have told you I liked you. I ruined everything. I’m so sorry. Just pretend I never said anything.” Kara rambled. Lena snapped back into reality “What?” she said. “You like me? You like  _ me _ ?” Lena asked. “Well I mean, yeah. I thought I made that clear?” Kara said. “No, you did. You made that clear” Lena said, still stunned. Lena took a deep breath and continued “I like you too.” “You -- you like me too?” Kara asked. “Since forever.” Lena said with a smile. The two sat in silence for a little, not sure how they should continue. Kara spoke up “Well, um. Will you go on a date with me?” Kara asked. “Yes! Of course.” Lena replied. “Does tuesday work for you?” Kara asked. “That’s perfect.”. Lena’s phone rang; she had a meeting coming up. “I’m so sorry Kara, I have a meeting in a few minutes I really should get going.” Lena said. “Oh! It’s alright. I”ll see you Tuesday?” Kara replied. “Tuesday.” Lena beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Expect 'tis the damn season and tolerate it both tomorrow!


End file.
